The Two Kings
by omega78
Summary: After the defeat of Xemnas, peace has returned to the Worlds. However, new foes appear and threaten the balance. But one of them has a secret even he can't remember. Sora/Kairi OC/OC R
1. Uninvited guests

**I don't own KH/KH2, it's all Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Disney Castle was unusually busy as everyone was preparing for the celebration. After Sora defeated the Darkness, the King had decided to invite those who had helped in the process all over the Worlds.

Donald was busy setting up the balloons while Goofy was doing the streamers.

"Garsh, Donald. Sure was nice of the King to do all this."

"Yeah, if only he'd help..." Donald mumbled.

"Well, gee guys, all you had to do was ask." Both Donald and Goofy snapped to attention as Mickey and Minnie walked into the throne room. Goofy, however, forgot he was on a ladder when it suddenly collapsed from his salute.

"WOOA!" Was all Goofy could get out before landing head first. "Good thing my head's so hard, a-hyuck!" Mickey and Minnie laughed while Donald sighed. However, the sudden sound of clapping stopped all of their actions.

Turning around towards the entrance way, everyone saw the same thing; two male figures were standing in front of it. The one on the left was taller and obviously more muscular than his companion. He wore a black shirt and pants and was covered by white bandages throughout his body. His face was stone-like, his black eyes matching his black, short hair.

The shorter one, however, looked nothing like his companion, besides the hair color and white bandages. He wore blue baggy jeans and a white shirt, covered by a short sleeved hoodie. His waist had three belts around it; one wrapping right around with the other two intersecting where the buckle was. His green eyes seemed to pierce right through the King's own, while his medium, straight hair hung down to his shoulders.

"Quite the performance, wouldn't you agree?" The taller man asked first.

"...Where's your Keyblade?" the shorter one stated, his voice cold.

"Always to the point..." the other mumbled.

"Who are you two?" Mickey asked, his Keyblade in his hand. Donald and Goofy both rushed to his side, weapons in hand. Minnie had ran to the other end of the room.

"I am Piedra," the taller one said, "and he is Oscuro."

As soon as the introductions were over, Oscuro held out his left hand, still staring at Mickey. "If you value your life, hand over your Keyblade." Mickey gripped the handle tighter, causing Oscuro to sigh. "..Very well then." Everyone let out a gasp, save Piedra, when the Star Seeker was summoned to the teen's hand.

"How did he-" Goofy started before noticing Mickey and Oscuro charged towards each other.

"Donald, Goofy! Protect Minnie!" the King shouted as both Keyblades collided. Goofy rushed towards the Queen while Donald ran towards the King, only to be cut off by the behemoth of a man.

"Sorry, participants only," Piedra said, grabbing the mage and tossing him aside.

"Reflect!" Donald pointed his staff towards the wall and shot a beam of light that formed a small barrier. Donald hit the barrier, sliding off. Piedra, however, pointed his right hand towards Donald. "Dark Barrier!" he shouted as a dark wall formed around Donald.

"Now sit down."

The battle between Mickey and Oscuro still waged on, however. Throughout the battle, the King was surprised at how well the intruder handled the Keyblade. Every attack Mickey used was either blocked or dodged. The same was true for Oscuro's attacks. Jumping away from his last attack, Mickey was panting. Oscuro, however, showed no signs of fatigue. _'He's stronger than I thought he would be...'_

"I've had enough of this," Oscuro stated before charging towards the King. Mickey attempted to defend himself, but before he could react, his Keyblade was struck out of his hand. Staring at the Kingdom Key D, Oscuro held out his right hand and summoned it. He then threw the Star Seeker at Mickey and switched the Keyblade to the other hand. "There."

Piedra stared at his companion and smirked, "I didn't think you could actually do it."

Oscuro simply ignored him and stared at the King. He pointed his newly acquired Keyblade at the King. "When your 'Celebration' starts, tell everyone who's connected to the Keyblade Wielder of Light that the war begins."

Mickey's eyes widen at the message that he was just given. "You mean...the 'Keyblade War'?"

Oscuro simply nodded before turning to his companion who had already opened a dark portal. The wall around Donald disappeared as the two walked into the portal. As it closed, Minnie, Donald and Goofy all ran to Mickey.

"Your Majesty...are you ok?" Goofy asked as he and Donald helped him up.

"Does this mean you will cancel the party?" Minnie asked, still stunned by what had just happened.

"..No, Minnie. The party's still on," Mickey said with a reassuring smile. His thoughts, however, were racing around the event that had just happened, and how they would affect the upcoming ones. "Donald, Goofy, prepare the Gummi Ship; our guests will need a ride."


	2. The party's just started

Sora sat alone on the beach of Destiny Islands just as the sun was rising. Just like the night before, and the night before that, he couldn't fall asleep. Ever since Xemnas and Organization XIII was defeated, Sora wasn't able to sleep. Not because of fear; but because of someone. Staring into the water, Sora saw his reflection change into a familiar face.

"Kairi again?" Roxas asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"Of course not!" Sora responded, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sora, you should know by now you can't hide _anything_ from me."

Sora sighed. He knew he couldn't, seeing as how Roxas was now a part of him again. "True..."

"Look sharp!" Sora's head snapped back to Roxas at the subtle command, "Sooner or later, you gotta tell Kairi how you feel. Or you might lose her." Sora smiled at his Nobody. He knew he was right, despite what everything else told him. Everyone he knew also told him what Roxas had said; Riku, Donald, Goofy, even the other kids on the island. He then remembered the invitation the King had sent them.

"I'll do it tonight!" Sora shouted, jumping up in triumph.

"Do what, Sora?" Sora's joy was soon overcome by both fear and embarrassment as he turned to see where that familiar voice came from. Behind stood Kairi, the very girl he had been thinking about.

Roxas burst out laughing from see Sora's reaction. _'Good luck, lover boy!'_ Roxas told him as the reflection turned back into Sora. _'Shut up.'_ "Um...I'll be going to the party tonight." He said, giving her his trademark grin.

"Of course you are!" Kairi sighed, "Me, you and Riku all are!"

Sora then remembered what time it was. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I had a weird dream." Kairi closed her eyes as she remembered her dream from last night.

_Kairi sat on a chair in the middle of a large library. Her grandmother had ran to town to go pick up a few things. She was reading a book to herself when she heard someone walk in. She turned her head to see a boy about her age with medium black hair and kind, green eyes. " Kairi!" the boy said with joy._

_"------!" the young Kairi jumped out of her chair and gave the boy a hug. " What are you doing here?"_

_"...I'm leaving..."_

"Kairi?" Kairi was snapped out of her thoughts to see a concerned Sora staring at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She flashed him a smile before noticing a silver haired teen walking their way. "Riku!"

"Well, look at the cute couple." Both Kairi and Sora stared at each other before turning away, both blushing. "Out for a romantic walk on the beach?" Sora turned to give him a death stare before Riku burst into laughter. "I'm just kidding."

"So, what brings you out here so early?" Kairi asked, breaking the tension between the two boys.

"I'm waiting for the King's Gummi Ship to pick us up." As if on command, everyone turned to see a red ship land near them. As the doors opened, Sora's eyes widen at the sight.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora rushed both of his friends and tackled them, giving them one big hug.

"Sora!" they both shouted. Kairi giggled as her and Riku made their way over to the three. Donald and Goofy walked into the ship, followed by the three. Everyone's eyes widen as they saw that the ship had more people than they thought.

"Oh yeah, we had to make a few stops 'long the way, a-hyuck!" Goofy chimed in before he and Donald made their way to the cockpit.

_'...A few?' _The three thought as they looked around. Several of Sora's friends were on board as well. Jack Skellington and Sally, Hercules, Phil and Meg, all three of Donald's cousins, Jack Sparrow, Will and Elizabeth and Mulan, Mushu and Li Shang were all inside chatting it up until they all saw who had just walked in. "SORA!" everyone shouted before giving him a group hug. Both Kairi and Riku were on the floor in tears, laughing.

"Well well, if it isn't Sora!" the Pumpkin King announced, as dramatic as ever.

"Good to see ya, lad." The other Jack said.

"Sora, long time no see!" Mushu chimed in.

All Sora could do was grin at everyone. It had been too long since he was able to travel the Worlds and see all his friends. But, seeing so many in one room brought joy to heart.

As the ship landed in the hanger under the Castle, everyone was directed to the throne room by the broom sticks. "By, aren't they weird..." Will said to Elizabeth.

"Could use some of 'em in the Coliseum." Phil mumbled, only to be grabbed by Hercules.

"Don't even think about it."

Sora's eyes widen once everyone was inside. Everyone he had ever met were gathered in the colorfully decorated room. As soon as he, Kairi and Riku made there way inside everyone cheered.

"Way to go!"

"Good job, guys!"

"YAY SORA!"

A bright fire ball was sent up to the ceiling, only to be shot by a Blizzard spell. The frozen ball was then hit by a Thunder, causing it to explode into colorful shards. This caught everyone's attention as they all looked towards the throne to see Mickey and Minnie standing there.

"Hello everyone!" the King started, "And welcome to the party!" Everyone cheered while Sora was trying to think of the best way to tell Kairi his feelings. "Unfortunately, we must cut the celebration short." This snapped Sora out of his thoughts. "Everyone here is now in great danger of a new threat."

Meanwhile, a dark portal had appeared in another World. Oscuro, followed by Piedra, walked out and stepped into a large, black castle resting atop an island in the middle of a dark ocean. As the two walked, several Pureblood Heartless seemed to hide from them. The both entered a large room, where five other people, all wrapped in white bandages, were. The most noticeable of the five was an old man wearing a black suit of armor. He sat in a large throne in the back of the room. The wrappings covered most of his face except his mouth.

The two on either side of him appeared to be male and twins. They were the shortest of everyone in the room, including Oscuro and Piedra. The wore pants that were half black and white, and long sleeved shirts with inverse scheme. The black on the pants faced each other, while the white on the shirts faced each other. The one on the right had a black tattoo starting from his right eye running down his cheek, while the left one had a white tattoo starting from his left eye and running down his cheek. They both had short, red hair with bangs that covered the opposite eye of their tattoo.

The figure on the far right seemed to be the only female in the room. She wore tight, black jeans with chains hanging from either side. She had a chain wrapped around her body diagonally with a black, long sleeved hoodie zipped all the way up. The sleeves ended at her mid forearms, with long, black fingerless gloves covering the rest of her arms. Her blue eyes stared warmly at Oscuro as she swept her blue bangs away from her face. Her hair ended bid way down her back.

The last figure on the left was far too busy reading a large book to notice the two walk in. His hazel eyes remained coldly fixed upon the writing to notice his dark brown hair had fall onto his face. He a simple white coat that covered his legs. The coat had black accents around it. He was taller than Oscuro, yet much shorter than the giant Piedra.

"Oscuro, Piedra," the old man started. This caused the person on the left to close his book and pay attention, "I hope all went well on your mission."

"Yes, Master." Oscuro stated, extending his left hand and summoning the Kingdom Key D. The twins in the front giggled at the thought of the King defeated.

"I hope he was crushed!"

"I hope he was smashed!"

"That's enough, Agua, Viento." The twins became silent. "Well done. With that Keyblade in the rightful hands, the war will being!"

"Perhaps it is time to open the curtain?" the man who was previously reading stated in an overly dramatic tone.

"Of course not, Tormenta," Oscuro started, "it'd be reckless to begin without first testing the Keyblade Wielder of Light's true abilities."

The old man nodded the sat straight up. "Very well. Since it was your idea, Oscuro, you and Tormenta can both go and test his abilities."

"Allow me to go as well, Master," the girl asked, "incase something were to go wrong."

"Very well, Ligero." their master nodded, "now go, you three."

Tormenta, Oscuro and Ligero all nodded and walked out of the room. "Do you think any of your memories will return?" Ligero asked, looking at Oscuro.

"Maybe..."

"Just remember, Oscuro," Tormenta chimed in, "that life's a stage, and we are all but players."

Sighing, Oscuro opened a dark portal, being the first to step inside, followed by Ligero and Tormenta. The three were headed to a familiar castle to draw Sora out.


End file.
